


烈酒白桃（下）

by smjw386



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smjw386/pseuds/smjw386
Summary: 第一次在舞台见面，肖战在王一博靠近他，贴着他说话的时候，发情了





	烈酒白桃（下）

肖战踉跄着站起，他的腿已经软了。站起来的动作又带出了一股热流。

“草。”肖战满脸通红地低骂一声，回身就往后台跑。

“停。”导演挥手停了彩排，从台下站了起来问：“肖战怎么了？身体不舒服？”

导演组都是Beta，没有发现肖战的异样。台上的演员们面面相觑。有Alpha闻到了信息素的桃香，但太淡了，转眼就被风吹走了。

“他…咳。”王一博脸上也有点发红。他调整了一下不自然的声音，又道：“他今天早上好像有点不舒服，好像是中暑了。”

“那怎么办呀！我去给他送药吧，怪不得我今天早上看见他浑身是汗。他怎么忍着不说呀！”给肖战化妆的那个小化妆师着急地说道。

“不用，我去看看他。”王一博低声道，“我有药，导演你的休息室借他躺一下。”

“行，麻烦你。”导演道，“戏不重要，别把身体累坏了。情况严重就送肖战去医院，医药费找我报销。”

“好，谢谢导演。”王一博垂下眼睛，喉结动了动。转身便去后台了。

刚进化妆间，王一博就闻到那股桃香。与在台上闻到的不同，那桃香十分浓郁，泛着一股诱人的甘甜与情色气息。那股味道直直地往他心口钻，还没找着人，已经被撩拨得一身汗。

“肖战？肖战在吗？肖老师？”王一博低声喊道。

肖战正躲在化妆间的洗手间里。他把门锁了，双手无力地撑在洗手台上。镜子里的自己满面潮红，湿透的黑发黏在额头上。双眼里尽是湿漉漉的水汽，嘴唇也通红。胸前那两个凸起敏感地突着，支着衣服。肖战看了一眼便羞耻地移开了视线。

“操！”他恨恨地一拳砸在玻璃上。他后颈的腺体突突跳着，脑子发晕，莫名的情欲一阵一阵地撩拨着他，让他浑身发热，说不出口的地方异常湿润且空虚，好想找个Alpha插一插…  
想什么呢？肖战不轻不重地甩了自己一巴掌。双腿已经站不住了，直往下滑。他脑子一片昏聩，一时不知自己身在何地。

对了，手机呢？肖战摸了摸口袋。手机和包放化妆间椅子上了。肖战勉力支撑起身体，挪了两步，艰难地打开门。

和气喘吁吁的王一博打了个照面！

“肖老师，怎么了？”王一博一把抵住肖战准备仓皇关起的门，直直地盯着他。

“肖老师发情了？”王一博轻声问。

·

糟了。在遇到王一博的那一刻，事情都糟了。

王一博裹挟着浓厚威士忌味的信息素像潮水一样把肖战吞噬了。此刻，后知后觉的肖战才突然明白：那在鼻尖缭绕了一上午的要命酒香，居然是王一博的信息素！

妈的！

此刻站在王一博面前的肖战，满面潮红，本来一双黑白分明的漂亮眼睛，泛着红，氤氲着水汽，有些愤怒地看着他。白色短袖已经被汗浸湿透了。黑发也湿，汗水顺着他纤细的脖子，流过喉结，又没入衣领。

“我……我。”肖战吃力地喘息着。下面的硬物已经立起，后穴湿透了，又痒又麻。他有些失去理智，终于耐不住地恳求道：“王一博，我好难受，你帮帮我。”

王一博早就硬了。  
他仿佛被那桃色气息传染了，脑子里轰的一声。后背也浮了一层汗。他勉力压抑住自己的欲望，沙哑道：“先走，去休息室。”

王一博扶起肖战，一步步往休息室挪。他潮湿的手臂架在王一博肩膀上，贴得很近，信息素灌满肖战的呼吸。他仿佛被灌了一壶烈酒，情迷意乱，本来便无力的双腿直打颤，走了两步就要往下跪。

王一博满头是汗，忍无可忍。终于走完人生最艰难的一段路，他踢开休息室的门，粗暴地把肖战扔到床上，压了上去。

“门，门…”肖战昏昏沉沉，还兀自惦记着门。

“操。”王一博低低骂了一声，他暴躁地起身摔上门。回身扯了上衣，露出一身出了些汗的漂亮肌肉。肖战意识有些模糊了，怕是觉得热，身体扭动着，手拽着衣服想脱就是脱不下来。

王一博帮忙脱了肖战的衣服。抬眼一看，肖战早就是一身汗，脖颈到胸口一大片都泛着不正常的潮红。奶头立起来了，红彤彤的泛着水光。

整个人湿淋淋的，像刚从水里捞上来。

“肖战，肖战。”王一博轻轻拍了两下他的脸，试图让他找回些神志。肖战雾蒙蒙的眼睛半眯着，有些失焦。呼吸间都带着滚烫又香甜的热气。

“前辈，我帮帮你。”王一博道。

他俯身含住了肖战左胸那颗红彤彤的奶头。

热辣又酥麻的感觉像一股电流一样贯穿了肖战的神经。他发出一声颤抖的呻吟，随即高高仰起头，手指紧紧抓住王一博的肩膀。身体狠狠挣动起来。王一博摁住他的肩膀，舌头舔舐着突起的乳粒，一边抬眼看他。

“不…不…”肖战带着哭腔喊道，“你放开！”

王一博当然没有放开。他一只手伸下去，拽掉了肖战的裤子，在他硬邦邦的阳物上不轻不重地撸了一把。又探到了他的后穴，那里已经湿透了。

“王一博。”肖战颤抖着，带着鼻音，“你要做就快点做，不要玩我。”

“我怕你受不住。”王一博道。他直起身，脱了裤子，赤裸裸地跪着。那物已经直挺挺地翘起，又长又粗，青筋毕露，龟头饱满硕大，看起来颇为恐怖。

“直…直接进来。”肖战拿手臂遮着眼睛。他被欲火烤得颇为燥热，后穴又痒又湿。艰难地咽了口口水。

“没套。”王一博低声说。

“没事，你…”肖战还没说完，便感觉到滚烫的巨物抵上自己穴口。王一博喘着气，明显是憋久了，扶着那物便试图往里插。

肖战眉头紧皱，压抑地发出一声破碎的呻吟，满脸痛苦之色。他此时全身敏感至极，那滚烫的巨物又如此不近人情，硕大的前端刚顶进去，肖战已经有些受不住，挣扎着地往后躲。

“别咬着我，放松。”王一博满头是汗，退也不容易，进得也不容易。肖战里面又热又烫，紧紧地包裹住他的东西。王一博拼命压抑住自己暴虐的欲望，一手轻轻揉捏着肖战的乳头，一边缓慢而坚定地将阳物一插到底。

肖战揪着床单，急促喘息着，猛地一仰头，没了声音。王一博拿手一摸，肖战小腹上一片白浊，居然已经被插射了一回。

“肖老师，这么快？”王一博低笑道。肖战精疲力尽地射出来，终于恢复了些神志。他抬眼看着王一博，露出挑衅的笑，声音沙哑：“王老师活挺差，怕是得多练练。”

王一博掐着肖战的腰，在他耳边低声喘道：“那就在肖老师身上多练练。”

说罢，身下的巨物慢慢抽插起来。

肖战难耐地偏过头去，拼命咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声。后穴里那动作的巨物对他来说又像解脱又像折磨，未经人事的后穴本来便紧得要命。此时被那根又长又粗的东西插了几下，发情期空虚了许久的后穴仿佛得了趣，湿漉漉地又流了些水。啪啪的动静混合了水声，在休息室里异常响亮。

“全…全进来了吗。”肖战喃喃道，一边用手去摸下体相连处。他后穴被捣得湿软，淋淋漓漓全是水。那根粗大的阳物青筋暴起，又湿又热，肖战像被烫到似的缩回了手。

王一博：“没全进去，没戴套，怕忍不住插进你生殖腔。”

“你好大…”肖战被操得晕头转向，小声地说道。

王一博呼吸一滞。正准备加快速度，休息室的门突然咚咚咚地被敲响了。肖战一愣，如梦初醒，后穴紧张地绞紧了。王一博闷哼一声，也抬头看向那扇门。

肖战慌张地用嘴型问道：“门锁了吗？”

外面响起了一个女孩子的声音：“肖战老师！肖战老师你在吗？你好些了吗？”

王一博附在肖战耳边，粗喘道：“门锁了，是那个化妆师，是个Beta。没事。”

低头见肖战紧张地瞪着眼，唇又湿又红，衬得下唇那颗小痣尤其性感可爱。王一博起了坏心思，低下头，狠狠封住肖战的嘴唇，手发狠掐着他的细腰，摆腰就是一阵狂抽猛插。

肖战没料到有这出。那节奏带来灭顶的快感，无力的尖叫被王一博的吻封在嘴里。抗拒的手怎么推都推不开王一博的身体。他疯狂颤抖着，后穴被插得抽搐着缩紧，阳物贴在王一博小腹上摩擦。他咬破了王一博的嘴唇，尝到一点血腥味。肖战半睁着眼，喉咙里发出痛苦的呜咽，死死挠着王一博的肩背，无声地又射了。

王一博看了一眼一塌糊涂的肖战，直起身来稳住声音，回答道：“肖老师好些了，现在在睡着，告诉导演不用担心。”

门外那女孩笑道：“那我们就放心啦，那肖战老师好好休息，我先走啦。”

肖战精疲力尽地躺着，已经被操晕了。小腹上淅淅沥沥全是刚才射出来的精液，大腿内侧不受控制地抽搐着。王一博有些懊悔自己玩脱了，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，唤道：“肖战？醒醒。”

随着一记猛顶，肖战从昏聩中回过神。他以为那甜蜜又痛苦的酷刑已经结束了，谁知那愈发坚挺的巨物仍在体内抽抽插插。射了两次的身体又敏感又脆弱，好像已经承受不住更多的快感了，要濒临崩溃了。

那痛苦的给予者轻笑道：“肖老师也太敏感了，一插就射，骚得淌水。”他又往深处重重顶了两下。不知道是顶到了什么，肖战猛地弓起腰，“啊”地尖叫一声，尾音都带上了哭腔。

“是这儿吗？”王一博把肖战的腿架到肩膀上，又朝着那个点狠插了百十下。肖战死死抓着床单，脚背绷直，受不住似的哭叫着。阳物又颤巍巍地立起，但好像已经射不出什么东西了。

“王…王一博！我不行了，饶了我吧王一博……”肖战哭得满脸都是眼泪和汗，眼眶通红，语无伦次地求饶道：“我受不了了王一博，一博哥哥，求你了，啊！…求求你了别来了…”

王一博俯下身，温柔地在他眼睛上亲了亲。安抚道：“坚持一下，马上好了。”

换成跪趴的姿势，王一博挺腰又插了进去。他掐着肖战的腰，打桩机似的快速撞击着。肖战的脸埋在枕头上，眼泪流得满脸都是，喉咙沙哑得叫都叫不出来。阳物与床单摩擦着，已经射不出精了，床单上留下湿漉漉的前列腺液的痕迹。

“肖战…”王一博低声喊道，额角青筋暴起。他喘息着低声说：“我要射了…”

王一博狠狠一挺腰，热烫的精液灌进甬道深处，足足射了十几股。他发出满足的叹息，指腹轻轻摩挲着肖战后颈处的腺体，倾过身张嘴咬了上去。

肖战后颈一阵疼痛，汹涌的Alpha信息素冲进血管，和自己的信息素瞬间融为一体。临时标记与被内射的刺激感，让肖战哆嗦着又射出一点稀薄的精液。他浑身颤抖、精疲力尽，大口喘息着，说不出一句话。

“你妈的…”他有气无力地骂道。

王一博头发汗淋淋的，下床拿了瓶矿泉水，扶着肖战坐起身喂他喝了点。肖战又渴又累，对着瓶子喝了两大口。感觉白浊正往外淌，肖战满脸通红地骂道：“王一博，你丫的就是个牲口。”

王一博道：“牲口干得哥哥舒服吗？”

他用鼻尖抵着肖战的鼻尖，亲昵地蹭了蹭。又道：“我先拿临时标记把信息素压住了，发情期还有六天，去我家吧。”

肖战懒懒道：“那就请王老师多指教了。”


End file.
